In dark blue Tennessee
by believeindreams-believeinyou
Summary: Just a little one-shot to a beautiful Taylor Swift song. -How do you continue on living without someone you still love?- Sonny/Chad pairing. Set in a different time and place.


**_This one shot is based on Taylor Swift's song Dark Blue Tennessee. I've been listening to it all day. It's really beautiful. _**

**__**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny With A Chance, any characters or the song Dark Blue Tennessee by Taylor Swift. No copyright infringment was intended by this or any of my other fanfiction stories. _**

* * *

__

_"Missing you, like this, is such sweet sorrow. Won't you come back to me? I'll be here today and, here tomorrow, in dark blue Tennessee."_

* * *

The wind howled and echoed around the apartment building, amplifying the sound of the rain so that it sounded like a heavy storm as opposed to the light drizzle it was.

Apartment 13 on floor 3 was dark, dreary, and appeared uninhabited.

However, the brunette actress that lived in said apartment was perched on the window sill, listening intently to someone's voice on the other end of the telephone she had pressed to her ear.

"_I just wanted to know when I'd be able to come and get the rest of my stuff." _The voice told her, making her heart drop.

"_I don't know… I'm pretty busy."_ She replied hastily, not wanting him to get the wrong idea about how she was coping with their breakup.

"_That's okay, just leave the emergency key where it usually is and I'll let myself in. It's probably easier that way."_ He answered.

She felt her heart skip a beat. He still remembered where she hid her emergency key after three weeks. Did he still think about her?

She didn't have time to ponder that, as somewhere in the back of her mind she remembered she was yet to reply.

"_I…" …_kind of wanted to see you one last time… _"Suppose that would be okay."_

"_That's good, then. Listen, while we're still talking… How are you? It's been forever since we last talked… without yelling."_

"_I know. And I'm alright; can't complain. What about you? I take it you found somewhere else to live?" _she answered, letting the words roll off of her tongue before she could monitor them.

"_Yeah, I'm doing alright, considering… And I got an apartment in Los Angeles. Can you believe it? Three weeks ago, I never would've considered LA at all. You'd have hated that."_

"_Yeah."_

"_Oh, I'm sorry, I have to go. They just called me back to set."_

"_Alright. Bye, then, Chad."_

"_Bye Sonny."_

When the line went dead, she looked down at the phone.

An escapee tear made a path down her cheek as she whispered,

"_Missing you like this is such sweet sorrow. Won't you come back to me?"_

* * *

Chad was leaning precariously on the sill of his open window, wondering how he got to this moment.

Less than a week ago, he'd lied to Sonny, the one person he swore he'd never lie to, and told her he was moving to LA.

And yet here he was, looking over the deserted, dark blue Tennessee roads.

But then again, everything changes when you break up, doesn't it?

Chad couldn't get his head around that either. One day Sonny was _his_ beautiful girlfriend, they spoke every waking hour and things were absolutely perfect, and the next things were_ wrong_, she was able to date anyone she wanted and he couldn't even talk to her.

It had happened before Chad had fully understood what he was agreeing to.

_Breaking up was permanent. _

He frowned as he realised that he fully regretted it now. If he could go back in time and change one single thing, he'd have Sonny wrapped up in his arms in this very moment.

7 miles away. In the desperation of missing her, he'd counted how far away she was. 7 miles.

He forever longed to just get in the car and drive those 7 miles to her doorstep, if for no other reason but to see her face.

"_Missing you like this is such sweet sorrow. Won't you come back to me?"_ he whispered, taking one last glance at her smiling picture before setting the frame down.

* * *

When Sonny Munroe opened her apartment door, the last thing she expected was a note to be sitting on the welcome mat, written by Chad's hand.

She knew she should've learnt to expect the unexpected when it came to him.

Her heart ached as she picked it up, shut the door, and carried it over to the fire place.

Beside the spare firewood was a pile of photos - happy, smiling faces. Pictures of her and Chad before things went wrong.

She was trying to bring herself to burn them. To forget the memories and move on.

Continuing on all hung up like this was no good for either of them.

Sonny sat cross legged, and stared at the note.

She traced the indentations and ink marks that spelled out "Sonny" with the softest finger touch, afraid that if she touched any harder, the letter would miraculously disappear.

With a deep breath, she pushed the letter towards the fire…

And then pulled it away again.

"_I'll just read it, see what he wants, and then be done with it. After all, what if it's important?" _she told herself, breaking the seal and pulling the letter out of the plain envelope.

"_I lied," _she read out loud, casting a shocked expression at the piece of paper.

"_I told you I was moving to LA. I didn't. I'm not. I could never. _

_You hate big towns like that._

_The truth is…_

_You need to read this by the window so I can see your reaction."_

Sonny got up and crossed to the window, pulling her glasses from the top of her head and squinting out at the standard light drizzle for this time in Tennessee.

In the middle of all the dark blue, she could make out a tiny figure, looking up at her.

_Chad._

She looked down at the letter again.

"_I don't really know how to say this, so I figured writing it is better. I'm sorry if it seems informal or whatever. _

_The truth is, Sonny… _

_Missing you like this… I didn't know it was possible. I didn't know it could hurt this much. Won't you give me another chance?_

_If you ever want to talk, I live exactly 7 miles away."_

Sonny flipped the envelope over and read the address on the back.

7 miles.

How did he know it was 7 miles? Did he count?

Those questions seemed insignificant as she re-read his letter.

_Missing you. Give me another chance. _

He wanted her back.

The young actress ran her hand through her brunette hair.

Alison Munroe had a decision to make.

Chad watched Sonny disappear from his view with a feeling of regret deep in his stomach.

He knew he should've told her in person.

The mere thought of Sonny not caring about him anymore made his heart ache, his eyes sting, and his chest constrict.

He couldn't breathe.

_Not without her._

The blonde actor didn't know what to do anymore - he felt like the only thing keeping him sane was Sonny, and now she wasn't even there anymore…

He clutched at his chest as his heart stung painfully.

"_Missing you like this is such sweet sorrow. Won't you come back to me?"_

Chad whipped around as fast as he could, coming face to face with a young, out of breath, brunette.

He still couldn't be sure that whisper had left her lips.

"_Did you mean it?" _She whispered again, taking a tentative step forward.

"_You know I've never been able to lie to you."_

"_You lied about LA."_

"_Maybe, but I came clean."_

"_Just tell me… did you mean it? Do you really miss me?"_

Chad hesitated before he answered, removing the hand from his chest, which seemed to be easing into its normal feeling.

"_With every fibre in my being."_

He couldn't be sure whether Sonny's cheeks had simply gathered a lot of the dewy drizzle raining from the sky around them, or if she was crying.

Brown eyes met blue, and both melted into each other.

It was mere seconds before Sonny was in Chad's arms, just like he'd wanted for so long.

"_Don't leave me again."_ She whispered softly, barely audible over the chilling wind.

"_I won't. If you want, we'll live our entire lives right here in dark blue Tennessee."_

FIN.


End file.
